Fox Solaire
by Juni cho
Summary: Dawn has had cancer since the age of twelve, so dealing with it has always been her main problem. but when the suns disappearance causes her only friend and sister Alison to be drawn away, Dawn is desperate for help. A man named Odin offers it but she has to travel to Thedas in a new body to get their sun back. Though she could do without the ears and tails. Pairing Undecided.
1. Chapter 1

Hi there viewer! thank you for taking the time to read my first fan fiction Fox Solaire. It took a lot of thinking and a lot of pep talk just to finally write out this story after months of typing and erasing. I've never written a full story with chapters before so i would love to hear any advice you can give so that i can make the story much more entertaining and interesting. If you'd like to chat pm me and let me know your thoughts. Again thanks for giving me a chance, and I hope that you'll enjoy this story and stick around till the end. Now without further ado, Juni-cho begins!

Prologue

Loss. The feeling of being deprived of someone or something of value. It's hard to admit sometimes that we lose things. Be it our innocence, or our sense of reason. Maybe even confidence or pride in our actions, hope in words. Loss, can only be described as that hollow place in your body that leaves an open visible wound, untreated and stinging is the place where your soul and heart lays barren like a desert in the hot sun, or can become as cold as the deepest depths of the arctic ocean waters. Losing a part of yourself that you wished never happened but it did, and it hurts like no other. It's different for everyone though, but at least everyone had something in common. Something that can drag them out of that abyss and towards a better brighter future. Knowing that you are alive and remember what was taken, and that you are just like everyone else. A human.

You can say that a human being is the worst thing to ever be, but it's what we are. Being human is not a disgrace nor an privilege. It is an obligation. a responsibility and a weight that no other species that we know of can carry. We have the capacity to do so much, yet we hold ourselves back. Not always by choice, but mostly by ignorance. The people, military, even leaders of the new world have always turned a blind eye until the problem arrives at their doorstep. Mind you that is not always our fault, but there is a time that it will be. A time that will arrive where we will have to make a decision. A decision that could shake the very ground we stand on which could even send echoes in the distant future. For me that is what exactly happen. Not only did i make the greatest sacrifice, but also endured the greatest loss. Why you ask?To put it simply I lost my home, and my humanity. The only thing that made me who I am, who I was. It came so suddenly that I couldn't….

…. but that has nothing to do with the present. My feelings of the matter are irrelevant as to what i must face in the future. If I had to say where it all started, when it happened,

I might as well start with him and the months the sun disappeared.

Chapter One

The Sun was Gone

It was a Tuesday if I remember it correctly. January 2015, three years after 2012 in which radical people assumed that this was the year the world ended. They assumed that their was a specific date, and time that the disasters would start,and diseases that would spread. That society would fall apart instantly, and many would commit mass suicide. What they had not known though was that the end of the world had no date, no time and no immediate epidemics or disasters. No signs of plummeting, or large amount of deaths. The end of the world was far more subtler, more quiet, and sinister than they realized.

I was in the hospital with my younger sister Alison that Tuesday. I have bone cancer, and was confined to bed at a young age, twelve in fact. After five years of being stuck, I had barely noticed how much time had passed. You can say it was due to me being used to it by now, or that i had and innocent point of view about the whole ordeal. however you put it, for me I was just happy to be alive. Happy that my parents still came to see me despite it being a lost cause. Happy that my sister took the time everyday after school to play video games with me and give me sweet Swiss rolls for me to devour. Thankful for my doctors always making sure that I was okay, safe, and secured. Hopeful that it will get better, and soon i'll be able to experience all that I had missed since then. My life's not perfect, but it's my life that I get to live, and enjoy while doing so. One that I was able to get a chance to live while others perished before even having a moment of it. In all, i'm just a happy kind of person. Can't stand depressing news of any kind. If I can take it, I can make it.

As of now Ali had enter my room with a box of Swiss rolls, bless her heart, and games that I had enjoyed every chance that i had. Of course Dragon Age was a piece of my heart i'll never let go. I love the series and the characters. They make me feel not so alone when i play them. Though i wished the hospital would allow them to remain in my room. They have to take it somewhere else to sanitize it before I touch it. Ali always grabs it for me from the nurses, and they'll sometimes let me have them for the night if i behaved.

Yes, I love to play pranks what of it? When most of your life is spent in a hospital wouldn't you do the same? If not, then that's just you, but for me it's a once a week kind of thing. Nothing harmful, just the occasional marked face or sticky chair. This week was different though. I wasn't really feeling up to it due to chemotherapy. I was constantly sick the previous week and the doctors had always been there to make me feel better. In doing this, I decided to give them a peace of mind this week, but afterwards i make no promises.

Sorry, I get off topic so easily. My mind wanders when given the chance. Anyways, Ali and I were playing origins while discussing school, and home, and the occasional gossip. she was playing and I was watching, enjoying the taste of sweet chocolate and cream melting in my mouth. This was how me and Ali worked, how we connected with each other. through sharing the same liking to games, and for knowing when to be silent. She was my best friend, only friend. So whatever happens to her affects me. Which is why her silence today probed me to ask questions.

"So how was school?" I asked as usual. She shrugs her shoulders while concentrating on the screen before her.

"It was ok, I guess." was her reply, which didn't sit well with me. Normally she'd just say it was normal or fun. 'OK' and 'I Guess' should not go hand in hand when it comes to her. so instead of giving her space i decided to prod just a little to see if she'd be willing to share.

"What happened"? I asked softly. she stops playing and looks at me in exhaustion. A beat of silence later she was on my bed and scooted closer to me laying her head down on my lap. I waited for a moment before brushing my hands through her dark locks. Dark like mine I suppose. She hadn't said anything for a minute, but then suddenly her voice came out, sad and wistful.

"You're not… you aren't getting more sick are you?" she looks up at me and replies.

I stopped my hand for a second, contemplating on what I should or shouldn't say. she was right in a way. The doctors had recently told my parents that I would be moving to a California facility due to my cancer getting more resistant to antibiotics and chemo, but I wasn't about to tell her that.

"No i'm not". I lie. she only shakes her head and lifts herself up from my lap looking at me with accusation.

"No, I don't believe you. mom and dad said that you are getting transported to another facility. California they said. It's true isn't it?" she retorts back.

Mom and Dad told her that? What the hell?! I was about to deny it, but decided against it. No sense in lying to someone who knows you better than most.

"...Yeah it's true." I told her solemnly. She's shocked, but understanding crosses her features before she lays her hand on mine rubbing it in comfort.

"It's fine Dawn, really. I just wanted to make sure you're alright with it is all." she says softly.

Ali is the sweetest sister I had ever had the pleasure of having. The only sister at that.

If she hadn't been in my life i don't know what i'd do. I pulled her towards me into the biggest hug I can muster, and she returns it equally. She started to sob, and I rubbed my hand in small circles on her back to steady her.

"This sucks so bad dawn! I'm not gonna be able to see you, or talk to you. I won't be able to give you anymore Swiss rolls, and we won't get to play our games and….." she rambled on crying louder with each sentence.

I made no move to reply. I wanted ali to get this off her chest before I say anything. Soon Ali's words had ceased tumbling out, and her sobs grew more quiet. I moved her to get her to look at me and replied earnestly to her depressed state.

"You have no idea how grateful I am to you ali. you make me smile and laugh at your ridiculous jokes. you treated me no differently since this all started, and even took the time out of your busy days to see me. to play with me, and talk to me. you gave me the chance to feel like I've lived Ali". I declared without stumbling, or crying.

Even though I wanted to i wouldn't make her feel like that. if i can do on last thing it'll be to reassure her that i'll make it. That i'll be alright no matter what happens.

Ali looked surprised at my response, and suddenly gave me her hundred carat gold smile, laughing all the while. i was confused, and didn't hide it, which made Ali laugh even harder.

"What i do?" I asked her, causing her to laugh even harder. okay what the fudge?

She calms down after a minute rubbing her wet eyes and looking at me with mirth.

"You do realize that that was a love confession, right?" she tells me.

"...That's why you were laughing? Jesus Ali you laugh at the most ridiculous things." I say shaking my head in irritation. though it didn't reach my be honest i was more relieved that Ali would be okay. Ali knew I wasn't serious, and shrugged off my reply while grabbing the controller and games, putting it in her bag. i raise my eyebrow in question, but she hadn't caught on to it.

"It's the way you said it though! all mushy and stuff. man i hadn't laughed that hard in a while." She sighs. still packing her things, i decided to ask why she was in such a hurry.

"Ali, why are you packing? you just got here." I ask. she stops what she's doing and points out the window.

"It's dark out, i gotta head back before mom blows a casket." She says.

I was about to tell her that she was blind, when i took a look myself. it really was dark outside. it almost looks like midnight. that's strange.

"How can it be dark outside? it should still be the afternoon." I say confused. Ali just rolls her eyes before zipping up the bag.

"Must be daylight savings, anyway I have to go. Later sis." She says before giving me a quick hug, and heading out the door.

I sat there amidst the silence. Then i took another look out the window before shaking my head.

'Daylight savings in January? yeah right.' I thought then decided to let it go for now and rest for the day.

I was right to assume that something was wrong. it's been two weeks now, and no sign of the sun since then. One moment it was there the next it's gone, like it vanished out of thin air. everyone i asked about it only said that they didn't know what happened. later the news began reporting on it and why the sun wasn't appearing. they said that it was due to pollution, then it was the moon's fault, now it became a terrorist organization's actions. on and on they went speculating why the sun wasn't there any more. no one could answer it, and hardly any tried.

I saw Ali less and less, and my parents rarely came by. I was alone and thinking most days, till my head hurt and I went to sleep in exhaustion. Wondering why they hadn't visited me or even leave a message. It became apparent that I wouldn't see them anytime soon after a month went by. Due to this I began to think about everything. that became my daily routine now, sleep, eat, think, then sleep again. the doctors offered my games but I wasn't interested. without Ali things seemed plain. life lacked the luster it once had, and after months without seeing any of my family, I became depressed. I lashed out at any who would bother me, and then cry to myself apologizing every time. I was at my lowest at the time, and that's when he came to me.

It was month four, and i was in my bed reading Sherlock Holmes while occasionally taking a glance out the window hoping for the sun to return. I was turning to the next page when a knock came from my door. at first I was going to announce that i was busy but then decided to indulge whoever it was at my door.

"Come in." I say not looking up from my book. I heard the door open and shutting. footsteps approaching me bed before they came to a halt.

I shut my book laying it on the table before looking up to greet who I assumed would be the doctor, but was surprised to find a man I didn't know.

"Greetings lady Dawn, i'm Odin." He says immediately without hesitation, taking off his fedora, bowing slightly towards me. to say I was shocked was an understatement. this man who looked to be in is near thirties wearing a nicely trimmed black suit with an overcoat, dark hair slicked back but one strand hanged loose above his dark eyes, which had the color of, violet? that's not natural, none of this is, and he knows me? I was about to ask what he wanted when he suddenly raised his hand up to his lips, making a be quiet gesture which had made me do so in the process.

" I know you have questions, but we have no time to dilly dally at the moment." he says to me, his voice showing the faint British accent. I was about to disregard him and tell him to fudge off when I realized what he had in his hands.

It was the strangest looking walking cane I had ever laid eyes on. Its black casing and large circular orb would have seemed normal if both weren't giving off a faint orange like glow, almost as if it were catching fire. looking at it closely I noticed the intricate design of what appeared to be gold like glyph s of some sort, surrounding the base and parts of the orb. The orb itself was the same color as the glow, only it had looked more like a ball of fire than anything I've ever seen.

In his other was a lot similar like the first but it was smaller, almost as long as my forearm. The orb on it gave a dull purple like flame, with the same colored base but the glyph s on it seemed like they were coated in platinum. It looks more surreal than the other but with a more graceful look to it. when i met his eyes again, he held a smirk in place, before stating his business.

"As i'm sure you're aware of, the sun has gone missing, although i'm curious what you thought about this." he inquired..

He was asking me what i thought about the sun's absence? Must be a news reporter, but what reporter carries canes like that? instead of voicing what i had in mind, I answered his question directly, and bitterly at that.

"I thought that it was strange like anyone else, but i'm curious as to why you're asking me this, or why you're even here to begin with" I snapped out in response.

I thought that my response would give him the hint to buzz off, but he ignored me and placed the shorter cane on my lap. I felt unsure of what he was doing, so when I made a move to get up he placed his hand on my shoulder halting my movement. I was frightened at this point, but I didn't show it. I looked at him with defiance, and warning of what would come should he continue to cross a very defined boundary.

he noticed my glare and backed off immediately holding up his hands in surrender, but his look of mirth showed that he wasn't the least bit frightened. he then gestured his head towards the can he had placed before me not a second ago.

"You've got an iron will, I like that. Unbounded by rules of nature, unchanged despite what you've been through. and such beautiful features that match." he rambles while pacing around the room in thought.

My eyes never left his form. I was wary, especially after announcing my looks. I wasn't that pretty. I look more like my sister than anything else. The only differences were our eyes, her an amber brown while mine a dull green. her hair short while mines grew, due to lack of desire for cutting it. when I first had chemotherapy my hair did fall off, but after the first time it stopped. It doesn't matter though. there's a strange young man walking around my room talking about me. I'm pretty creeped out right now.

"You are perfect for this mission, and when you change your form slightly it'll be even better". He says stopping in his traps looking out the window.

"Woah, woah, woah time out here!" I say making an "'x' shape with my arms. i've had enough of this bull.

""Three things, one who are you, two what do you want, and three what are you even rambling on about."! shout at him in annoyance. I could be reading right now and this bozo comes in act crazy.

He regards me carefully before he makes his way toward the guest seat in the corner. he sits down hand fisted on his jaw before looking at me directly. His form relaxed and his tone solemn.

"For your first question, my name is Odin and i have been looking for someone of your caliber for months." he states a matter of factly.

"Second, I need your help to get back your sun, Solaire." he says while fiddling with the orb on top of his cane, its light fluttering in the dimly lit room.

"Lastly, my ramblings as you so aptly put it, concerns the qualifications of departure.' He responds looking back up to me again.

I knew it would be a waste of time asking even more question, so instead i inquired him to explain further as to what he meant.

"In order for your soul to enter into Thedas, you have to be near death, able to change form, and capable of retaining your mind will being pushed through the rift." he exclaims as if it answered everything. wait did he just say Thedas?

"Did you just say Thedas. As in from dragon age the game?" I asked in suspicion. he can't be serious, right?

He nods in confirmation, which made me bust out laughing. He said Thedas, like dragon age was real! I was so gone I didn't even notice his scowl begin to form.

"Now lady dawn, this is a serious matter that is in no way a joke." he grounds out irritated, which made me laugh harder. this guy is on a roll.

When I looked at him again, I was going to go through another fit of laughter when he did something that i wasn't prepared for.

Taking the cane in hand he thrusts it toward me sending a blast of fire over my head and out the window. it shut me up so fast that I could here the monitor in the other room. my eyes trailed back to him in wonder, and he smirked happy that he caught my attention.

"Now do you believe me?" he implored me. the only thing I could manage was a nod. he smiled genuinely this time satisfied that he had the desire effect on me.

"I understand that you have a current predicament with your illness, but don't worry your new body will not have such hindrances, so without further ado let us begin. he states while rubbing his hands together, the cane now under his arm.

"Hold on a second!" I say finding my voice again after such an event. he waits for me to respond before proceeding with whatever he was about to do.

"I believe you now, but what does the sun have to do with me? why do I have to go to thedas, and what do you mean a new body? I couldn't help but ask. Those thoughts were what I felt conflicted with the most and had to voice out. he doesn't reply at first but his face softens a little noticing my concern.

"without the sun, your world is doomed to die, and you're the only one who can go to thedas and survive." he replied calmly as if to make sure I wouldn't panic. which only slightly worked.

"A new body means an able one, your body here is sick and to put it frankly dying. such a body would be useless in that world, but don't worry you'll have the same features as you have now, well mostly." He explains.

it makes more sense now that i think about it, but what did he mean by mostly, before i can ask he's now face to face with me, causing my words to die in my throat.

"Dawn, i'm asking you will you take on this mission. will you bring the sun back to your world, and are you willing to die trying" he asked in a no joking matter.

i considered his question for a moment taking in his words for what they are. He's asking me if i'm willing to sacrifice my life here for a world I know and love, but is far more dangerous and mysterious. he's asking if i'm willing to give up this body for a new one with the possibility of abnormalities that might be applied, and is asking if I am willing to sacrifice everything for this world. in truth i'm not will for this world, but for a person who lives on it.

'I'll do this for my sister. i'll make sure she'll see the sun again and smile her brightest smile without hesitation. i'll do it so that one day if ever will see each other again even if it would be the last time. ' I thought before coming to a decision.

I'm going for Ali, and for myself.

All I had to do was look at him for him to know my answer. he smiled at me bringing the staff to my forehead whispering one last thing before my world went black.

"Remember Solaire is in Thedas, bring him back to where your body lies".

When I came to it was warm. I felt the breeze tickle my skin as I slowly opened my eyes taking in the world around me.

I appeared to be in a forest. the tree's looked so tall and real that i could hardly believe where I was. I could spot a hall near the river across from me confirming where I was.

I was in Dragon age, and a forest at that. and the grass looks so, oh i'm naked. wonderful. Covering my private areas I looked around hoping that no one was there before making any sudden movements. seeing as I was alone i decided to head towards the river, feeling parch suddenly.

I was going to make my way towards the river , but stopped because something felt off. not in the forest but with me.

Odin had said that the new body would have some slight abnormalities, though I have yet to notice it, until I looked behind me seeing the flicker of white tails behind me. I panicked turning around quickly, hoping that it wasn't a wolf only to see nothing but foliage's and tree's from where I stood.

I was confused, but then looked behind me noticing the Sam flicker of white tails behind me. grabbing them and tugging the I felt a sharp pain near my back side seeing the tails were attached to me.

Sudden realization kicked in before I sprinted towards the lack scaring off the hall, and any creatures who dwelled near it.

I sat down on my hands and knees looking into the water, and seeing what I was afraid of.

My hair no longer held its dark complexion taking on a white, almost silver like look that trailed down my bare back, with a pair of matching Fox hears that twitched every time i looked at it. that was all that had changed, but it was still major.

Odin, for once i wish you were wrong, but then again i should have known better.

Even now when shadowed figures approached my distraught form I knew that it was only going to get worse from here.

Ali, I hope this was worth it.

Thanks so much for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter;

Hidden Fangs

This means a lot to me and i just feel like i'm gonna burst! Again thank you so much and please let me know what you think. Juni-cho is out!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again! Since the last chapter I hadn't expected anyone to even consider this story for at least a month or seven chapters later, but here you are! already giving me the motivation to continue. I was so excited that I had to call my friend just to calm down. Thank you Lynnioa for being my first ever follower/reader of my story. I'll make sure to meet your expectations as best as I can. Now without further ado Fox Solaire gives you its next chapter!**

Chapter Two

Hidden Fangs

To say I was surprised was an understatement when I saw two distinct figures from behind me through the waters reflection. My first instinct was to go up to them and take a closer look,but I quickly disregarded that thought. What if they were soldiers, or worse darkspawn? I can't afford to be seen like this at all. I was a creature with ears and four fluffy tails, that's practically putting a kill me sign on my forehead. Fudging Odin! I bet you're up there laughing at me aren't you?! Though I had no time to continue with my angered thoughts. I had to hide before they caught me. Picking myself up to stand, my feet padded against the wet soil trying to make as little noise as possible. I stopped abruptly after a couple of minutes of sneaking, spotting what I had believed to be my salvation.

There was a little burrow near the far end of the river that was covered in brush. It was big enough for my small stature, so I decided to take my chances and head there. No normal human could spot something like that, even elves would pay no mind if they were a good distance. So with that in mind I quickly made my way towards the hidden hovel, hearing the voices behind me getting closer.

I crouched down on my hands and knees crawling into the tight hole in the ground curling into a small circle, the tails wrapping around like a large fury yet comfortable nest, looking out to the river making no noise or movement. Now that I have a better look at my extra appendages, I realize that their practically massive. If I were to stretch it out, It'd probably be as long as my dad's height, and he's six foot four. It's strange to see myself as a fox. Not in my wildest dreams would I have ever considered this happening, or any of this for that matter. Before I continued my thoughts I heard the sounds of shouts coming from the same direction I had been, causing me to curl up to myself even more.. Whoever it was I hope they weren't looking for me.

The voices and footsteps got closer to me, close enough to make me nervous and my heart beating erratically. They came to a stop about five feet from where I laid hidden and bare. Then the silence was broken by the sudden sounds of splashing and screams of terror. They sounded young, and as I took a peek outside of my newfound burrow I finally understood why.

They were kids, elven ones in fact. A boy and a girl no older than eight or nine bursting through the water fighting the sludge that kept them from moving as hard as they could. Any indication of them being dalish had not shown. They wore no vallaslin on their faces, nor were they wearing any dalish clothing, or clan members nearby. Their voices even sounded different. Almost as if they were from a city of some kind, with a certain accent which was strange. I know i'm nowhere near civilization, or any camps. No smoke in the air especially at this time of the eventing. No marks or tracks of any movement. Nothing but trees and critters, but maybe i'm getting a little over my head. This is after all my first time in five years of being outdoors, or in a fictional game for that matter. Pushing those thoughts aside I took another peek at the children in wonder.

The children were in a rush, almost as if they were running from something, or someone. my speculation was confirmed when two armed men clad in leather armor and two daggers in the big ones hand, and a bow and arrow in the smaller ones hand, jumped out of the bushes flanking them. They were trapped and scared, and those men knew it. Taking advantage of their distraught forms they quickly blocked any attempts of escape, which made them panic even more till the point where the girl was hyperventilating. I was frozen unable to comprehend the situation before me.

"Did you knife ears really think you could get away from us?" the smaller of the two snarled. Rotten teeth bared in a feral manner, almost animal like.

The young girl started to sob, then full out cried when the feeling of helplessness settled in. The boy tried to comfort her, and at the same time block her from their view, but before he could even do anything the small man slapped her effectively quieting her.

"Shut your trap! your lucky that your worth so much or I would have cut your fuckin tongue a long time ago!" He shouted his hand raised again preparing for another strike.

Instead of her taking another hit, her brother stepped in receiving the punishment for her. The small man laughed at their dispense spitting on the boy who was now cradling his face, and at the same time keeping a protective hold on his sister.

"Well would you look at this! The lad thinks he can take me on eh Wilder?!" He grinned revealing his rotten teeth, and the other doing the same.

The big on, Wilder nodded his head looking back at the two cowering elves in pure spite.

"Yeah, guess he needs a reminder of what he is". he then stalk towards the boy dragging him near the shore, then smashes his head into the ground, which thankfully was mushy due to the river.

"This is what you are! Dirt, trash, filth. This is all you'll ever be. This is what your worth to the world. You know why?" He inquire, pressing the young boy's face further into the dirt.

"Cause no one'll know you're dead. no one will miss you or your kind even if they were wiped of the face of thedas." He mushes his face into the dirt more then releases him and stands back to get a look at his sister. she coward under his gaze, covering her head as if to avoid any more pain.

"We got money that needs collectin', and you scrawny little peices of shit are the merchandise." snapped Wilder with a deep scowl.

The hell?! Their children not merchandise! Though what can I do? The staff that Odin gave me is nowhere in sight, and I have no combat experience. Should I just leave this be and let the future happen? I was almost tempted to let it be, since I was so sure that nothing could be done, but then the bandits got more brutal. Unfortunately the little girl was the prime target for the bandits this time, so the small one grabbed her into a choke hole causing her to scream at the top of her lungs begging for help. Her brother, bless his heart, had quickly stood up running into the water trying to attack the bandit using only his fists, but Wilder had swung his dagger's hilt to the boy's head effectively knocking him unconscious floating in the water. Things began to become even more serious when the smaller man continuously choked the smaller girl about to kill her.

I shouldn't allow this to happen. I couldn't. If I were in their place and called for help desperately, would any have come for me? Even if I do save them, they'll probably send their clan or villagers after me due to my appearance, but who cares! They need me and so here I am. I don't know if this was fate or chance, but whatever it is I hope luck is on my side. Finding the courage to act, I spring out from my burrow sprinting towards the smaller man at a speed unimaginable. In a matter of seconds I was beside him, punching him square in the jaw releasing the girl from his clutches. Wilder was surprised and was about to attack when he finally took in what had happened. Though I paid him no mind as I scavenged the man's body for a weapon, the bow and arrows the only one it seems.

The girl coughed trying her best to catch her breath, while I reached the discarded bow taking it into my hands pointing the arrow towards the other brute. The smaller one was unconscious due to my fists colliding him at a vital point that automatically puts them to sleep. I learned that from Ali since she attends karate on weekends, but that doesn't matter right now. I wasn't confident in me coming out of this unscratched, yet I still stood there rigid and unmoving poised in a position I had seen so many times in the dragon age game. Since I don't know the first thing about combat in general, might as well pretend that I do and hope that my appearance scares him off.

My eyes bore into his in challenge, demanding him to back off or pay the price. Ears pulled back and teeth bared in defense, tails puffing out more and swishing back and forth as if anxious to grab onto something. His eyes widen in shock taking in the being before him, not moving for even a moment. If possible they widen even more when he noticed the tails and ears, even my slightly sharpened canines. he kept looking to me then his knocked out partner as if deciding whether to attack or run. Since he clearly hadn't made any move to retreat,I decided to make that decision for him. Seeing all that torture before me brought something out of my soul that i had never knew existed.

"Pathetic, both of you are unworthy to be born in this world, in this life!" I snarled. seeing them up close and actually having take in the scene in front of me, enraged me beyond compare. and to think that i was just going to let this happen burns my heart, and soul to ashes. I felt disgusted with myself, even more so with the man called wilder and his henchmen.

"You would rob these two innocent beings of their freedom, abuse and torture them to the brink of death, insult their nature, and then laugh at their pain simply because they are different!" I growled. He stood there still, unmoving gaping like a fish out of water.

"I don't have any ounce of breath left in me to deal with you, nor are you even worth the air i breath, so instead of me continuing to degrade whatever pride you have left I leave you with this, Fight or Flight." my voice ranged out like an echo. The forest for the first time in a while had been silent as if watching the end of this battle for survival. Wilder was more frightened than offended, but he still stayed put as if waiting for the final mark. The final indication that if he didn't leave now he won't be alive to see another day. Fine, i'll just have to push just a little bit more.

"Now make your move bandit, and hope that the first arrow misses!" My voice roared out with a power that shook me to my core. I didn't know I could be so loud, nor did he because as soon as the words settled in he dropped his weapons and ran off into the forest leaving his companion and the children behind. I still didn't let up until i was sure that he was gone. After a few more minutes of silence, I sighed out relieved that the situation was over. I Looked back at the girl to make sure she was ok, and she was sort of. Her brown eyes were wide, not only in fear but also in wonder. I simply smiled at her before making my way into the water catching the floating boy before he drifted off down the river, though i didn't have to. he was pretending to be knocked out and was padding his arms to keep him stable while not being notice. clever boy I thought. He too wore a look of wonder as well, but had a more wary tone to it. I only tugged him to the shore towards his sister then proceeded to tie up the bandit to a tree. He was still knocked out so i wasn't worried about him too much.

After tying the last knot, i turned to both siblings finding them sitting side by side looking at me still after all this time.

I huffed out amused before pointing to myself introducing who I was.

"My names Dawn, and who might you two be?" I asked softly. I didn't want to frighten them any further so i thought introducing myself would allow them to calm down a bit. It seemed to work for the one who spoke out first was the young girl.

"My names Leina." She ducked her head into her brother's shoulder after announcing softly her name. I found it adorable. These elflings are too cute for their own good. I nodded at her response smiling softly at them both before staring at the young man, inquiring with a nod to his name. he looked away for a second as if contemplating whether or not he should respond. He suddenly turn his head towards my direction not looking me in the eyes blushing. I raised my brow in amusement waiting for him to answer. A nudge from his sister gave him enough courage to do so.

"Cyras." He mumbles out very quietly but I heard him since I have excellent hearing now.

"Why are you naked?" He asks me blunt. My face suddenly turned into a crimson red before I moved to cover myself as much as i could. My tails responded to my attempt effectively wrapping around me like a fur coat. The young girl giggled, and the boy smirked! Smirked of all things! I glared at their laughing forms before I myself joined in.

As the laughter died down, a more comfortable silence took hold over them. THen a groan was heard from the tree signaling the bandit was awake. The elves tensed up grabbing a hold of each other watching the man warily. I only looked at him in disdain crossing my arms in front of me, my tails unfurling around me, swishing side to side. i didn't even care that i was bare in front of this man. All I could care for was ripping this man to shreds.

He slowly opened his eyes before making a move to stand. He was surprised that he couldn't move at all, and then realized he was tied to a tree. He struggled cursing profanities trying to break free. I smirked at him, reveling in his frustration. he suddenly stopped realizing someone was in front of him the finally drew his eyes onto me. To say he was shocked was an understatement. He kept looking up and down, to my tails then ears before even making a move to speak.

"What the hell are you?! A Demon?!" he shouted. The children shook at the sound of his voice. I growled at him for making them do so. He in turn coward at my angry look.

"Doesn't matter, what matters is what will happen to you." I snapped out. his eyes widen at my response, showing even more fear than what wilder had.

What are you gonna do? his voice shakes out. i regarded him dulley, then turned to the children looking for any sign as to what i should do.

They looked at me, the girl Leina quivering and the boy Cyras staring stoically as if to say he didn't care what I did. I then turned back to the frightened bandit, a feral smile creeping on my face.

"I'll just leave you here, besides the wolves will take care of you."I reply out quite happily. i then aimed my fist to his head, knocking him out once more before turning on my heels, approaching the children once more. I held out my hands to them smiling earnestly. the girl happily took my hand in hers, while the boy was reluctant to do so. we then proceeded to travel down the river together, until Cyras suddenly stopped causing me and Leina to turn in question.

"Where are you taking us?" He demands. I was stunned for a second, and Leina looked nervously between me and cyras. I sighed. Then looked at him in determination. Surprise crosses his features, but I didn't give him the chance to respond.

"Wherever you want."I say smiling at them both. Leina smiles, and Cyras only looks at me in confusion. I then walked up to him taking his hand in mine once more before heading back down the river.

"By the way you two, where exactly do you want to go?" I ask them. Now that i thought about it i hadn't asked them where they were headed, or anything about them in all honesty. They both smiled at each other before looking to me.

" The dalish camp of course!" Leina exclaims excitedly. My eyes widen at that, and for the umpteenth time today I sighed.

Why me?

 **Yes why you poor, poor Dawn?! Anywhooser's Thank you again for taking the time to read my second chapter, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. It was really hard to write about children and slavery and abuse, but i'm glad that I did. Trust me you'll enjoy them in the next chapter. Again thank you for taking the time and I hope that you'll continue on this journey with me.**

 **Next chapter: Unwanted**


End file.
